


Half Blood Princes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Flashfic Series, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU version of the end of HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Blood Princes

Part 1  
Written for the lj hp_ficathon prompt, “Explosion".  
Word Count: 116

Severus stared in horror as the explosion rocked the school. Harry and Tom were somewhere in that huge fireball. His Harry.

They thought that the secret of Harry’s true alliances to the Dark would give them the advantage, but it seemed that the teen was not strong enough.

Though Dumbledore was dead, his Order still had the school under their control. Severus never expected them to do something so extreme. He didn’t even know who had created the explosion, or why.

Severus felt his throat tighten as he watched the flames lick the black sky, overshadowing the sick green Mark floating above the school.

His stoic control broke, and one word slipped past his lips. “Harry…”

-o-o-

Part 2  
Written for the lj hp_ficathon prompt, “Pet”.  
Word Count: 302

Harry looked around in surprise. A fiery bubble surrounded them, but he didn’t feel hot. Outside their protective wall of flame, an inferno raged. “What is this?”

Tom exchanged glances with the boy he had come to see as a son and shrugged.

“This is where Prophesies are made and broken.” A voice boomed.

Both wizards whirled, wands out, but there was no one in sight.

“You are both spoken of in a prophesy.” The voice spoke again.

“Yes.” Harry dared to reply.

“And you have both worked to break this prophesy.”

This time Tom replied. “We have.”

“Then it is so broken.”

Harry and Tom exchanged glances again, but before they could speak, a new voice arose, misty and familiar.

 _Two shall live as sacrifices. One shall die with freedom._

 _One shall live as has no other. His weakness now his strength. His slave now his lover. His rival now his protégé.  
His reign will end in tragedy, but another will come.  
_

 _Two shall rule as one together, surpassing even their father.  
Their power will make them unbreakable.  
Their ideals will make them leaders.  
Their love will make them Gods_

The voice faded and there was a rumble as the bubble protecting them shook.

Harry turned to Tom, surprised to see understanding on his surrogate father’s face.

“I understand.” Tom said, pulling the younger wizard into a hug. “I understand it.”

“Tell me.”

“No. You’ll have to discover your future for your self.” Tom gently kissed Harry’s forehead, then stepped away.

He began chanting in an ancient tongue, and a golden light swirled around Harry. Harry felt a tug, as though a portkey was being used.

At the last second, Tom shouted to him, “Tell him goodbye for me. I love him.”

“What?”

“Tell my Pet goodbye for me. I love him!”

“I promise!”

Darkness enveloped Harry.

-o-o-

Part 3  
Written for the lj hp_ficathon prompt, “Tom/Draco".  
Word Count: 226

Draco propped himself up on his good elbow, trying to clear his head. The last thing he could remember was running from the tower, and meeting Tom’s forces in the woods.

“Tom!” His yell came out as a croak, and he gasped at the pressure on his chest.

The grass behind him rustled, and he tried to turn around. “Don’t move.” A female whispered.

“Wh-“

“It’s me, Ginny.” Draco relaxed. “Try not to move Draco, you got hit pretty bad.

“Tom?” Draco forced out the word.

“Tom’s in the castle, with Harry. They’ll be alright. Now hold still.” Ginny began muttering spells. She had been training in Medi-magic with Rabastan and Severus all year.

Draco felt the pressure in his chest lift and the fog cleared from his head. A burning sensation in his leg that he’d been barely conscious of was soothed.

“Better?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Ginny glanced over her shoulder, where the school appeared as nothing more than a large bonfire. “Don’t move.”

\---

Both teens jumped as a golden light filled their vision. When it cleared, they could see Harry standing before them.

“Harry?” Ginny took a step towards him.

Harry swayed on his feet, but shook his head to forestall Ginny’s aid. “Draco.”

“Yes?” Draco croaked.

“I have to tell you…” Harry wavered again. “He loves you… Goodbye…” Harry dropped to the ground, unconscious.

 

-o-o-

Part 4  
Written for the lj hp_ficathon prompt, “Letters".  
Word Count: 127

Harry regained consciousness days later. By then, letters had come in from Death Eaters around the world.

The horcruxes they were guarding had disappeared the night of the explosion. Each had vanished into a small fireball.

Draco had also disappeared, though Ginny and Severus thought he was just grieving over the loss of his lover.

Moody admitted, under torture, to using Fawkes’s special power to destroy Voldemort. By giving up his reincarnation ability, he was able to permanently destroy any soul within the fire, and all souls bound to it.

The Dark Marks of every Death Eater had changed, now depicting a snake wrapped around a lightning bolt.

Voldemort was dead.

Harry and Severus were now the leaders of the Dark Order.

The light’s reign was over.


End file.
